The invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for products, such as cosmetics, in the form of a cream, paste or cake.
Various kinds of cosmetic preparations are sold in small, transportable containers that will fit in a purse or handbag and that provides for storage and application of the cosmetic preparation. A common type of container for cream, paste or cake-like cosmetic products, such as makeup, blush, eye shadow and the like, is a compact which consists of a pair of clam shell like plates hingedly connected at a rear edge so that the cosmetic preparation can be protectively stored in the compact with the plates in the closed position, and the compact can be opened for application of the cosmetic.
The cosmetic industry continues to seek new and innovative packaging for presenting various cosmetic products to the consumer as an alternative to standard packaging such as conventional compacts of the type just described.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a unique package design for cream, paste or cake-like products, such as cosmetics. The present invention provides a novel, easy to use container suitable for a wide variety of products. Although the container is illustrated and described herein in connection with its use as a container for cosmetics, it is to be understood that the container is not limited to cosmetic products and various other kinds of product could be used with the container.
A particularly advantageous feature of the present invention is its ease of use. Its design allows for the container to be opened and closed using two fingers of the same hand, leaving the other hand free for application of the cosmetic or other product.